Family Nightmares
by ToTheEnterprise
Summary: Ralph opens up to Ted about his abusive father Ted/Ralph


Family nightmares

Ralph finally comes clean to Ted about his abusive father after a series of dreams

( I know Ted and Ralph is supposed to be funny, but this is fiction and I think that there relationship is a sweet and beautiful thing)

It was around 11:30pm and Ralph had finally decided to go to bed. He expected that Ted had already gone to bed by now. Ted had been lonely since his wife had died and falling asleep was an escape for him. Ralph made himself some herbal tea to settle himself before bed. He undressed into his pyjamas and slipped into bed.

It reached 3:15am and Ralph was asleep, only it wasn't a peaceful sleep. He was sweating, tossing and turning. He whispered out in his sleep.

"Father please stop. I didn't mean it. Please"

It was around 8am and Ted pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. Shortly after he made himself some egg on toast and coffee for breakfast. He let out a small sigh as he read the morning newspaper. Not much was new.

He took out his boots and headed out to Mayhew mansion. On his way to the upper field he saw Ralph standing on the hill staring into the space. Ted was wondering what he was doing out there so early in the morning. In a way he liked it when Ralph bugged him, he had known him since he was a little boy and when he himself was a young man. He made his way over to Ralph on the hill.

He hesitated slightly but joined Ralph on the hill. He looked over at him. It was unusual for Ralph not to stare back at him. It was usually Ted who avoided eye contact. He noticed Ralph's pale complexion, it was strange for him to look so exhausted.

"Excuse me Sir. Are you alright?"

"Oh Ted. I didn't see you there. Yes I'm quite alright"

"Sir you look very tired"

"I'm just not sleeping very well"

"Is there a certain reason for that?"

"It really doesn't matter Ted"

"It does to me Sir"

"I must be going"

Ralph turned to walk away but Ted caught his hand. A shiver slid through Ralph's body. Ted wasn't bothered about how the touch made him feel, he just wanted to make sure that Ralph was ok and what was bugging him.

Ralph sat down under the tree a few feet away and was joined by Ted who sat closely next to him.

"What's going on Sir?"

"Nightmares Ted"

"Nightmares Sir? What about?"

**Silence**

"Sir? Come on Sir you can tell me"

"Well Ted. It's um my...

"Mr Mayhew? I've got the morning post for you Sir"

"Ah thank you Maureen. Maybe I'll catch up with you later Ted"

"Yes Sir"

After flipping through the morning post Ralph sat at the bottom of the stairs in Mayhew mansion. His hands shook slightly as he clenched them together. He had never had nightmares to this extent. He would rather keep it to himself but out of anyone, he knew he could trust Ted. Ted hadn't seen Ralph for the rest of the day. He was worried about him, he knew he wasn't sleeping and that it was affecting him deeply. Ted made his way up to the house, he hesitated slightly as his hand touch the door handle, he pushed it open. He saw Ralph sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Ralph looked up to see the older man. He was rather puzzled, Ted didn't usually come up to the house, unless Ralph asked him to. The only other time was after Ralph's wedding and Wendy had run off , leaving him heartbroken. Ralph knew Ted cared but in this instant he thought Ted wouldn't give a damn.

"Oh Ted. What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you have gone home for dinner?"

"Well Sir I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Thank you Ted. I'm quite alright I assure you"

"Sir we both know that isn't true"

"Does it really matter Ted?"

"It does to me Sir"

"Why?"

Ted joined Ralph at the bottom of the stairs by sitting on the step in front of Ralph, sitting sideways he rested his back on the back of the banister.

"Because Sir I care about you"

"Why Ted?"

"I've known you since you were a little nipper Sir. I have always cared. Will you please tell me what's wrong? You said something about nightmares"

"Yes Ted. Nightmares"

"About?"

"Ted"

"Sir please"

"Alright" Ralph had slight sorrow in his eyes which he wiped clean before any tears could emerge.

"Nightmares about my father"

"Your father? What on earth for?"

"Ted there was a lot about my father you didn't know. He may have been nice to you, but he wasn't to me"

"I don't understand Sir"

"He, hit, me Ted"

"Just a clip round the ear or more?"

"He beat me"

"How often Sir?"

"Everyday"

"I don't understand why Sir. You are a very intelligent, kind hearted, nice man"

"He always wanted a daughter. I disobeyed him, he used to ask me to kill deer's, I refused, he asked me to shout at and hurt women, I refused"

"I am very sorry I had no idea. I really am very sorry"

"It's ok Ted. It's not your fault"

"Sir it is"

"I'm sorry Ted. I'm afraid I don't understand"

"I worked here, for your father. While you were just a child. How could I have not known"

"Ted.."

"There must have been signs. The way after school, you would always rather spend your time with me than with your parents. You always had long sleve shirts on. Is that why? To hide brusies?"

"Yes Ted"

"But Sir you still wear long sleeved clothing. I hardly see you without it"

"Yes well I'm afraid I feel rather insecure at times"

"Can I see Sir?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The marks Sir"

"Oh yes of course, well Ted I'm not too sure about that"

"Yes, sorry Sir I didn't mean..

"No I know Ted. It's um it's quite alright" Ralph took off his jacket and lifted up the sleeves on his shirt. Ted stared in shock at the bruises on his arms.

"There um. More Ted." Ralph stood off the step and lifted up his shirt to show Ted his back. Ted was shocked, he ran his hand gently over the marks on Ralph's back making him hiss a little.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Sir. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok Ted. I'm um. I'm fine"

"Sir why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't know Ted. Shame I supposed"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Sir"

"There's not?"

"No of course not. You know Sir you can tell me anything. You can trust me"

"Yes I know. Thank you Ted"

"I must be getting back to work Sir"

"The drainage in the lower field?"

"Yes that's right Sir"

"Alright I shan't detain you a moment longer"

"I'll see you later Sir"

"Yes. Goodbye Ted"


End file.
